How'd Dally Get To Tulsa Anyways?
by LiveLaughLove TheAnnonEmily
Summary: What could've been bad enough to make Dally leave New York and come to Tulsa? Will his old "friends" hunt him down? Will anyone even try to help a no-good hood like Dallas?


**AN/ Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction written exclusively for this site! I hope it doesn't suck. The beginning was loosely inspired by The Gambler by Kenny Rogers. You should check that out, it's a good song. If you have an idea for a better title for this fic, please let me know. Reviews are loved!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or it's characters. Those belong to S. E. Hinton. That lucky duck...**_

Dally's POV

I stared out the open doors of the boxcar I had stowed away on. I didn't know where the train was going, other than away. I had nothing with me but a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and some whisky I had stolen from my dad. The buildings slowly turned into hills, and finally I scooted away from the edge and lay down to sleep.

"Hey," a gravelly voice said from the shadows. "Gotta cancer stick?"

I froze. I hadn't thought anyone else was in the boxcar with me. It took a minute for me to realize that he had asked a question. "Yeah," I replied finally, pulling my pack out of my pocket. A hand reached from the darkness and took a cigarette. "Gotta light?"

I wordlessly held out my lighter. The hand reached out to take it, but I grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him into the light so I could see exactly what I was facing. My eyes widened a bit as I took in the face before me.

There was a long scar across the right side of his face. His dark blue eyes glittered with an emotion that was foreign to me. Approval, maybe? Definitely amusement. A small grin played across his lips. "Gotta name?" He asks.

I look him dead in the eyes and growl, "You first."

He laughs, long and loud. "Tim Shepard," He gasps, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Ok, now your turn."

"Dallas Winston."

"Whatcha runnin' from?" Tim asked casually.

I was shocked. "Why do ya figure I'm runnin'?"

"You jumped on the train like the devil was after you, and I know the look in your eyes. I've seen it plenty a' times. Did your gang turn on you?"

It was only through carefully practiced self-control that I kept my mouth from dropping open. I'd spent years building up a wall to hide what I was thinking, and this random guy I'd met all of about two minutes ago had just seen right through it like it was nothing. "No. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok, then." Tim shrugged. "Then whatcha doin' on a train scheduled to go all the way to Oklahoma?"

So that's where this train was headed. "I just wanted to get away. Try somethin' different for a while. So why are _you _here?"

"I'm a gang leader down in Tulsa. Lookin' into a business deal up here." He raised his eyebrows and shot a pointed glance at my lighter, still clutched in my hand. "Now hows about that light? Seein' as were all friendly now and such."

I rolled my eyes and handed him the lighter.

He lit up and asked, "So, were you in a gang?"

"Yeah," I answered. "The MccArthy Gang."

Tim let out a low whistle. "Tuff enough. But they don't take too kindly to their members walking out on them. You of all people should know that. You must've had a pretty good reason to leave." He studied me closely. "So, Dallas, what's your reason?"

That was it. This guy knew too much already. "It's none of your damn business!"

He laughed and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Ooh, touchy ain't we?"

It took me all my willpower not to punch him in the jaw just then. "_You're in no way prepared for a fight,"_ I told myself. "_You're tired, and you don't need this now." _I sighed and turned away from Tim, lying down with my head pillowed on my arm. I was gonna be in an entirely new situation tomorrow and totally out of my element. I knew less than nothing about this Tulsa place I was apparently headed for, and I wanted to be as prepared as I could for the worst. That meant not being asleep on my feet.

"Goodnight Tim," I said in my best bored tone, though I laced it with a speck of annoyance.

Tim laughed again. Man, this guy was a regular box of chuckles. "'Night Dally," he said.

I sighed again, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. Whatever was waiting for me in Tulsa, I was gonna hit it with my best shot.

**AN/ Oohkay, that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! As previously stated, REVIEWS ARE LOVED! See you next chapter!**


End file.
